


Backstage

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Brie Larson Imagine, F/F, One Shot, The Clash at Demonhead, Todd is kind of a slut, and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: Would you do an Envy Adams imagine ? Maybe being all flirty and meeting after a show or something





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

You grin widely as you and your best friend, Hannah, lean on the barricade directly at the front of the stage, buzzing with excited energy. You’d waited a long time for this day to arrive, and it was finally here.

The Clash at Demonhead was your absolute favourite band and you weren’t at all ashamed to admit it. You’re completely obsessed with the band members, specifically Envy Adams, the lead singer, and this is your first time seeing them live, so to say you’re excited is an understatement.

Though generally you’re definitely a bit of an introvert, and people constantly point out how shy you seem, when you’re at concerts you tend to let go and let the music completely take over you. When the lights go out and the beginning notes of the first song sound across the crowd, you and Hannah turn to each other and scream ecstatically before you turn your attention to the stage.

You hear Envy’s voice and when the stage lights up your eyes finally land on her. You stare at her in awe for a solid few seconds before you lose yourself in the music. You and Hannah loudly sing and dance pretty terribly, but of course you were having too much fun to care so you kept going with every song the band played.

Towards the end of the concert, when the band finish playing one of their songs, Hannah grabs your arm and pulls you towards her.

“Dude, Envy keeps staring at you!”

You look at her, bewildered, and shake your head.

“What? No way.”

“Seriously!”

“Aren’t you too busy staring at Todd to notice what Envy’s doing?” You tease, knowing that your friend has always had the biggest crush on the bassist. She rolls her eyes lightly and looks at you.

“I’m telling you, it’s that obvious that even if I was staring at Todd I would notice.”

You chance a glance at the stage, where Envy is getting a drink of water near the other musicians.

“But basically everyone knows that Envy and Todd are a thing though. Right?”

“I don’t know,” Hannah says with a shrug. “Maybe everyone’s wrong.”

You and Hannah watch Envy walk over to Todd, touching his shoulder to make him lean down so she can whisper in his ear. Seeing this, the crowd goes wild, cheering in their obvious belief that the two band members were in fact together. You raise your eyebrows at Hannah.

“See what I mean?” Hannah looks kind of disappointed, her eyes moving from you back to the stage. You notice them widen slightly and she starts insistently tapping your arm.

“Hannah, what the hell?”

She subtly tilts her head towards the stage and you look up to see Envy and Todd both looking in your direction now. Envy continues speaking quietly to Todd and he nods at her.

“Now do you see what I mean?” Hannah says and you look at her, disbelief across your face.

“I still refuse to believe they were looking at me. There’s so many people here. They could be looking at you for all we know.” Hannah rolls her eyes at you before Envy’s voice captures your attention.

“How’s everyone doing?” Her airy voice carries across the crowd, who loudly cheer back at her. “Alright, we’ve got one more song for you.” The crowd let out a joint sound of disappointment and Envy frowns with them.

“I know, I’m sorry. But all good things must come to an end, right? Thank you all for coming. See you next time!”

The stage goes dark again as the band begins playing Black Sheep, and when they get to the verse the lights come back on. This time you pay more attention to Envy, Hannah’s words playing on your mind.

And sure enough, to your astonishment, she does keep her eyes on you for majority of the song, openly smirking now that she’s finally got you looking back at her. You can’t help but stand in awe as everyone sings and dances around you.

You watch Envy moving around the stage, unable to take your eyes off of her, and during the last chorus she offers you a wink before the final notes of the song play and the stage is once again dark.

“Believe me now?” Hannah teases from beside you.

“Oh my god. I don’t even think my life can get any better than this.”

“Excuse me?” You hear from the other side of the barricade, and turn to find a man smiling at you. “Envy Adams has asked for me to escort you backstage to the band’s dressing room.” Your mouth drops open in shock.

“Wait, what?! Are you serious?”

“Yes, ma’am,” the man nods and chuckles a little at your reaction. “Your friend may come with you, too.”

You look at Hannah, who looks just as dumfounded as you, before the two of you follow the man backstage.

————————

He leads you to a door, music thumping from behind it. Smiling at you again, he knocks loudly on the door before nodding and leaving you and Hannah to stand in the hallway.

A second later the door swings open, revealing Envy Adams.

“Well, hello there,” she greets and you don’t even know what to say, still taken aback by the situation you find yourself in, so you stand with your mouth slightly open. Envy smirks at you.

“Envy, thank you for inviting us backstage!” Hannah says, obviously picking up on your failure to find words. “You guys were amazing!” You give a quiet sigh of relief when Envy looks to Hannah, giving yourself a moment to attempt to compose yourself.

“Thank you,” Envy smiles, her eyes drifting back to you. “Come on in.” She pulls the door open wider, stepping aside to give you room to walk in and you give Hannah a silent look of thanks for covering for your awkwardness.

You and Hannah enter the room and stop in the centre of it. Your introverted nature is thankful that there’s enough people in the room that the sole focus isn’t on you. Envy shuts the door and approaches you again, noticing your nervous gaze on the people all around you.

“We have friends in this town, so it’s a little more lively than usual tonight.” Your attention falls on Envy and you nod at her but feel immediately awkward when you see her eyes scan over your body, trying not to squirm under her gaze.

“It’s uh. It’s a great atmosphere in here,” You reply, mentally facepalming at how incredibly lame you’re acting in front of Envy Adams right now. Her lips pull into an amused smile before another voice grabs her attention.

“Envy, who do we have here?” Todd joins you, standing next to Hannah who shoots you a quick look before looking back at Todd. He wears a confident smile as he looks between you and Hannah.

“You know, I’m still trying to find that out too,” Envy comments, looking at you and Hannah expectantly. “What’re your names?”

“I’m Hannah,” your friend announces and Envy nods at her before her eyes fall back onto you.

“Oh, I’m Y/N,” you say.

“Y/N,” Envy repeats your name in her airy tone as she takes a step closer to you. “A beautiful name to match a beautiful face.” You feel your face flush, lost in the way Envy looks at you.

“Hannah, how about we go have a drink over here?” Todd gestures behind him and to no surprise, Hannah immediately agrees, giving you an encouraging smile before following behind Todd. You watch them walk away, feeling Envy’s eyes still on you.

“Would you look at that? We’re all alone.” Envy smiles at you when your eyes meet hers again. “How about you go take a seat and I grab us some drinks?”

“Oh, yeah sure!” You try not to let your nerves get the best of you and you smile at Envy and sit down on a couch away from the rest of the people. You silently try to shake your nerves off before Envy saunters over to you, handing you a drink and joining you on the couch.

“Thank you,” you say politely and you hear Envy chuckle.

“You know, after seeing how you were during the show, I’ve gotta say that I’m a little surprised by how reserved you are.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to disappoint then,” you mumble, feeling yourself tense up and pull away from Envy slightly.

“Oh, no. You didn’t disappoint at all!” Envy quickly clarifies. “I like it.” Your muscles relax a little and let a breath out, nodding.

“Well, thank you then,” you say, a bit more confident now.

You quickly scan the room for Hannah, your eyes eventually landing on her. Todd has an arm slung around her shoulders as he talks to her and she catches your eye, smiling and offering a subtle thumbs up to you. Envy follows your gaze to the two across the room.

“I know it probably seems like we bring girls backstage every show, but I swear we don’t,” she says, watching Todd pull Hannah closer. “Well, I don’t. I can’t speak for Todd. I hope your friend isn’t expecting anything serious.”

“I wouldn’t worry. I really don’t think she has a preference what they do to be honest, just as long as they do something.” Envy laughs. “And you’re different?” You get the nerve to ask and Envy’s intense gaze is back on you again.

“I’d like to think so,” she says and you squint your eyes, looking at her skeptically.

“So why’d you ask me back here, then?” Envy’s eyes soften slightly and a small smile plays at her lips.

“The way you were so into every single song we played, I’ve never seen anyone experience our music like that before. I just couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

Her answer surprises you a little and you blush, biting your lip. Envy’s eyes are immediately drawn to it.

“Well, what can I say? Your music makes me feel like I can let everything go and just be me,” you shrug, replying to her honestly. Envy places her hand on your thigh lightly, studying you intently.

“Well, I hope it’s not just my music that can make you feel like that.” You gulp nervously, your eyes trained on Envy’s hand as she squeezes your thigh gently. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” you nod, letting out a shaky breath and Envy scoots a little closer to you.

“Do I make you nervous?” She practically whispers.

“Well, yeah. You’re Envy Adams,” you laugh and she smirks at you, her confidence radiating off of her.

“You know, we’re staying here for a little longer because of all the friends we have here. I’d love to get to know you some more over the next few days.”

You hum at her. “And what about tonight?”

Your gaze falls to Envy’s lips when her tongue darts out to wet them before they pull into another smirk.

“Well, I was hoping you’d maybe like to come see my hotel room.”


End file.
